Fly High
by Shannon1991xo
Summary: A life so brief. A child so small. You had the power to touch us all.


It's a little after 6am and the undeniable contractions pulse their way through her body as she grips the bars either side of her and tears stream down her cheeks. They're in a private room just off the labour/post-natal ward with the door shut in an attempt to block out the sound of newborn babies crying.

'Another one, Carla?' Susy, the midwife, asks and the brunette nods her head.

'Okay... You're doing really well. I'm going to check and see how far along you are when this contraction is over, okay?' Susy asks and Carla nods her head once more.

'You're about 3cms now, Carla.' Susy says once the contraction is finished and she has checked Carla. She glances up at her fiancé who is standing by the side of the bed.

'Please don't leave me.' She mumbles quietly and he shakes his head while reaching for her hand.

'I'm not going anywhere.' He replies quietly.

This isn't how this was supposed to be. This should be a happy time. They're about to meet their little boy or girl for the first time, they should be excited about what the future holds. Instead they know, they know in a matter of hours they'll have to say hello and goodbye all at once. They know she has to give birth to their baby despite the fact he or she will never take a breath. They know they'll never see them smile, hear them laugh or watch his or her face light up on Christmas morning. They know their life is never going to be the same again.

* * *

'Okay, Carla. You are at a 10 so on the next contraction I need you to push.' Susy says.

'N-No... I'm not ready.' Carla replies biting her bottom lip as her hands rest on her stomach, praying and urging her baby to just move and prove them all wrong.

'I know this must be really hard Carla but you do need to push for me.' Susy says and she shakes her head.

'Baby, look at me... We're going to do this together, okay? I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere. So when you get that next contraction you squeeze my hand as tightly as you can and you push so we can meet our baby.' Nick says gently wiping the tears off her cheek. She barely has a chance to nod her head before the next contraction comes.

She pushes her chin down to her chest and grips his hand as she pushes with all she has.

'You're doing so well, baby.' Nick says kissing her forehead as it falls back onto the pillow.

'And again for me, Carla.' Susy instructs as Carla pushes her chin down to her chest. Two pushes later and baby Tilsley is born. The room is silent as Susy cleans the baby and wraps it up in a white knitted blanket.

'Would you like to hold your daughter?' She asks making her way over to the bed cradling the baby in her arms.

'A girl?' Carla asks watching as Nick looks away from Susy as tears stream down his cheeks.

'A little girl all nice and clean for her mummy.' Susy says and Carla instantly holds her arms out. She watches as Susy gently places the baby in her arms.

'Hi...' She whispers glancing down at the baby, the baby she carried inside her for 36 weeks.

'Oh you're just beautiful.' She says tears streaming down her cheeks. She spends what seems like forever just staring at her daughter, taking in all her tiny features. She's got her mummy's nose, her daddy's lips and a ton of dark hair.

'I am so sorry... I am so sorry I couldn't keel you safe but I loved you so much.' She cries.

'Don't... This wasn't your fault.' Nick says wiping his cheeks as he watches his fiancée with his daughter, his daughter he can't quite bring himself to look at.

'She needs a name.' Carla says and Nick sighs.

'What was that one you liked? Started with an E I think?' She asks glancing up at him.

'Evangeline?' He replies and she nods her head.

'Baby Evangeline Tilsley. Evie for short.' She says running her finger down the baby's cheek.

'Nick, hold her.' Carla says and he shakes his head.

'I-I can't.' He mumbles.

'Nick, please? She's beautiful, looks just like she's sleeping.' Carla says and Nick takes a deep breath. He reaches for the baby and takes her into his arms.

'Hi...' He whispers, mirroring Carla's first word to their daughter. He holds the baby to his chest and instantly breaks down in tears as Carla watches on.

'How perfect are you... There was so much we wanted to do with you Evie. We would've gone to feed the ducks and played on the swings. I would've came to all your ballet shows and anything else you decided you wanted to do with your life... You are so loved, Evie.' He says, the tears streaming down his cheeks as he talks to his daughter.

'I'll never forget you, Evie... Our little princess that we both waited so long to meet. I'll always be your daddy and you'll always be my baby girl.' He whispers leaning down to kiss her head.

'You fly high my girl and we'll see you soon.' He says before handing the baby back to Susy.

'C-Can you keep this with her?' Carla asks holding up a little giraffe soft-toy.

'Of course I can.' Susy replies taking the giraffe from Carla and holding it in front of the baby.

'I just... I don't want her to be alone.' Carla admits, her voice breaking and the tears flowing more freely as her body begins to shake with each sob.

* * *

 _The world around you moves on, as if your life was never shattered, and all you want the world to do is say your baby mattered._


End file.
